


Christmas With Crowley: Can’t Stay Away

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, One Big Happy Family, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Months pass by, but Crowley can’t stay away from Y/n and it seems neither can he.





	Christmas With Crowley: Can’t Stay Away

** _19th December 2014_ **

“Fergus! Come in here”.

The door to the throne room flung open, Crowley walking in, dressed in his cute patterned pyjamas. The new ones y/n had bought.

“I told you, it’s Crowley”.

Y/n rolled his eyes, sitting below the tree and hanging some baubles.

“And I told you, I’m not some random person you make deals with. I’m your husband. I’m gonna call you Fergus if I want. Besides, I think it’s kinda hot. Fergus”.

The demon chuckled, squatting besides y/n and pulling his head closer, placing a kiss on his temple.

“What did you need, pet?”

“The lights and stuff. Honestly, I just want it done with. So, maybe use your demon mojo and get it done?” y/n suggested, his puppy dog eyes pleading to Crowley.

“Fine”.

Crowley snapped his fingers, the tree decorating itself and looking perfect in a flash.

Y/n stood back, admiring the beauty of it.

Crowley came up behind him, snaking his hands around his waist and pulling him into his chest, kissing y/n’s neck and licking slightly.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Y/n smiled, looking at Crowley and lifting a hand to caress his stubbly face.

“You showed me I could trust you. You made me love you. You chose me. And I’ll always love you for that”.

** _April 2014_ **

_Crowley had been clean for a few weeks now._

_After y/n told him to stay away, the demon lost his mind. _

_He murdered demon after demon, massacring humans, and filling himself with their blood._

_There was nothing left to care for now. _

_The Winchesters just used him._

_All other demons hated him. And he had no one._

_It wasn’t until almost a month later, that he grew tired. _

_The murdering did nothing for him. There was no excitement, rush, or fun in it. _

_He didn’t even feel the tension leaving each time, despite mutilating the bodies._

_There was just nothing._

_So he stopped. _

_Kept himself away from everyone else._

_Crowley locked himself up in a little shack he had found, laying on ground for weeks, the human blood leaving his system._

_He fought hard, resisting the temptation to give in, to find a human and take their blood, inject himself to feel again._

_It was the human blood that had been his downfall. _

_He persuaded himself that without the human blood, he wouldn’t have felt anything for y/n in the first place. _

_He wouldn’t have felt the pull, and consequently wouldn’t have had his heart broken._

_So he lay there, sweating and shaking, his demon powers weakening at first, as every atom in his body screamed for the blood, needing the warmth it provided, in contrast to the death and cold his demon self was filled with._

_He made it through though._

_Made it back to his usual self. _

_There was still an inkling of want, wishing he could maybe be human._

_But his mind was clear now, not clouded by the pathetic emotions of humans._

_So he went about his business, trying to reclaim hell with the help of the Winchesters._

_Of course, Abaddon was still a big problem._

_But that wasn’t his biggest._

_Thoughts of y/n still filled his mind. _

_He had no idea what he was supposed to do. _

_He assumed once he stopped poisoning himself with the human blood, he’d get back to normal, lose all attraction for humans, and not care._

_But that just didn’t happen. _

_He still felt the pull to y/n, even months later._

_The King would make his way past y/n’s house every once in a while, just watching, hoping he wouldn’t see y/n with another man._

_Luckily, the only man there was, was this Jensen dude._

_He saw how Chelsea had her fun with him._

_But they seemed to have gotten into a big fight one night, y/n and Chelsea shouting and arguing with him, Jensen just scoffing and walking away._

_Safe to say, the dude never came back, having his own personal time in hell for the way Crowley heard him speak to his y/n and Chelsea._

_He sat in his motel room, waiting for something to happen, the few loyal demons gathering information for him, when his phone rang._

_Crowley groaned, hoping it wouldn’t be Sam asking for help with Dean again. _

_It was getting tiring, having to save those two morons from the messes they always started, only to be used, then tossed away like trash._

_But this was in his best interest too._

_He answered the call without looking at the caller, the quiet voice belonging to y/n catching his attention._

_“Y/n?”_

_“Hey, Crowley. I-uh-I needed to talk to you. Would you be able to come over?”_

_Crowley immediately agreed, his heart thumping in his chest, wondering what y/n could want._

_He took himself to y/n’s house, deciding maybe he should knock as he waited at the door._

_“Oh-hey, Crowley. That was quick”, y/n commented as he opened the door, stepping aside and inviting Crowley in._

_“Well-demon. Perks of the job I guess”, he joked, y/n smiling slightly at him._

_“So, pet. What did you need?”_

_Y/n sat down on the couch, Crowley following him and waiting, watching y/n play with his hands._

_“I told Chelsea. About the whole demon thing”._

_Crowley nodded, looking around, not wanting to face the wrath of y/n’s protective best friend._

_“Well, at first she kind of went all crazy. But then she suggested, maybe I should’ve given you a chance. To explain…”_

_He looked at Crowley expectantly, the demon understanding it was his turn to talk now._

_Y/n sat on the couch, listening intently to everything Crowley told him._

_Deals. Becoming the King. Lucifer. Something called Leviathans. Angels falling out of heaven. And some woman named Abaddon, who was apparently taking over hell. And now something about Cain._

_“So, basically, your life is being ruined because of the Winchesters?”_

_Crowley nodded, chuckling, glad someone finally realized it._

_“Ok. So, would I be crazy to ask if maybe you wanna try this again? Or is it bad timing?”_

_Crowley couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered, taking y/n’s hands into his own._

_“I’d love that”._

_They spent the next few weeks getting used to each other, Crowley getting a very serious threat from Chelsea, stating that if anything happened to y/n, she’d personally see to it that he would die a very painful death._

_It didn’t take long for them to fall for each other, Crowley moving into the house, before they then moved out, going to Crowley’s lair and living there._

_It was weird, having to stay in an abandoned asylum, demons roaming the place. _

_But of course, y/n knew he was safe with Crowley._

_His encounter with the Winchesters, however, wasn’t the greatest._

** _August 2014_ **

_They came round one day as y/n was sat on Crowley’s lap, just playing with his demon’s beard._

_The doors to the room were pushed open, the two men coming in._

_One was cute. Green eyed and nicely built._

_The other was taller. Probably muscular. Long hair that really needed cutting._

_“Squirrel. Moose. What can I help you with today?”_

_“You’re the Winchesters?” y/n asked, having expected more. _

_The shorter one was too pretty. And the taller one looked a bit too young. _

_Y/n expected old men in their fifties. Not these two._

_“And who the hell are you?”_

_Y/n rolled his eyes. _

_Great, some good for nothing bastards, who thought they were better than everyone._

_“Y/n. King of hell. King? Or Prince?” he asked Crowley, not sure what the term would be._

_“Lord? I like Lord”._

_Y/n nodded, smiling at Crowley, then looking back at the two men._

_“Lord of Hell!”_

_Just then, a third man appeared, clad in a trench coat and suit. _

_Definitely the hottest of the lot._

_The man stared at y/n, tilting his head in confusion._

_“Dean. Sam. That man is a human”._

_They all looked at y/n, grabbing silver pointy blades and a gun, pointing it at Crowley._

_“Whoa! What the hell dudes?”_

_“Get away from him. We’ll get you out of here”._

_Y/n scoffed, realizing they thought Crowley was keeping him against his will._

_“I’m here cos I wanna be, morons”._

_The men looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at y/n._

_“You realize he kills people, right?”_

_Y/n sighed. _

_He knew what Crowley did. And as much as he didn’t agree with it, he wasn’t willing to let that stop his love for the King._

_“And I know you’ve killed people by starting the apocalypse. Releasing Leviathans. And Abaddon. And everything else. You slept with a demon, right? Let her trick you into letting Lucifer out. You fucked an Amazon and had a kid. You kissed a demon. You’re all probably worse than Crowley. So take your judgemental asses out of here”._

_They all stood shocked. _

_Shocked that Crowley had told him. And shocked a human was so willing to be with, who they assumed to be, the most evil creature there was._

_Y/n listened to them ramble on, needing to find Cain and some more shit._

_He watched the next few months, the boys just popping over whenever, even when y/n and Crowley went back over to visit Chelsea._

_She seemed to be a little taken with Dean, commenting that he looked similar to Jensen. _

_Of course, y/n didn’t see it. _

_Jensen was a whole lot hotter. Especially when he had the beard. Though Dean was undeniably hot._

_Crowley would usually come home tired and drained from helping them, y/n making sure his man was relaxed and comfortable, before they went to bed._

** _November 2014_ **

_Until one day, Crowley didn’t come home alone. _

_He brought Dean along with him. _

_Not just any Dean. _

_Demon Dean._

_Y/n was actually frightened of the man now. _

_He was harsher, much more violent, and he seemed to enjoy the pain he caused._

_Crowley made sure he would stay away from y/n, Dean agreeing and going off into the world, Crowley watching him from time to time. _

_But he spent almost all his time at home with y/n, making sure he was happy with everything. _

_Making sure he was safe._

“I’d say that’s why I love you”.

Crowley kissed y/n, twisting his head slightly to capture his lips.

Pulling away, Crowley leaned his head against y/n’s, his head falling when y/n ran out of his arms.

“I just remembered-first of all, you need to snap up some lights around these damn pillars and stuff. Oh, and I need some carpet, some couches, and some more lights. Maybe a moving Santa figurine and stuff. You figure it out. I need to go get something”.

Y/n ran out of the room, running to their bedroom and rummaging through the closet, grabbing the bag, and running back to Crowley.

The room was done exactly how he wanted, the fire roaring, the throne decorated with cushions, lights hanging everywhere, wallpaper appearing, a few couches, a coffee table, and random toys and figurines everywhere.

“Damn. I knew I loved having a demon as a husband for a reason”.

Crowley chuckled, walking towards y/n and pulling him close.

“What did you get, pet?”

He kissed across y/n’s jaw, the man’s eyes fluttering closed for a second, before he pushed Crowley away.

“Not now. I need you to put this on”.

He pulled the ugly Christmas sweaters out of the bag, two matching ones, ugly and baggy.

“Really?”

“What? It’s a Christmas tradition. Chelsea’s got one as well. She’ll send a picture. We can all match. Actually, I’m gonna need you to go over and bring her here. That demon got the spare room ready. So we’re all good”.

Crowley nodded, knowing there was no way y/n was going to let Chelsea celebrate Christmas alone.

He brought her over, decorating her room, and then spent the next few hours in front of the fire, y/n sat in his lap, Chelsea telling them about the past few months.

Crowley smiled.

He had his family right here. 

This was perfect. 

He just hoped it would last.


End file.
